So It Begins
by Peyton.Love
Summary: it's only days after Lucifer was risen. Sam, Dean, and Bobby are at Bobby's house when Castiel and Sofiel drop in and gives them a heads up. What'll happen when Dean and Sam have to find a childhood friend? Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Castiel/OC
1. The Mission

It was official. The end of the world had begun. Lucifer had risen and for the past couple of days things had been oddly quiet. Dean and Sam had received no word from the angels. Castiel was in heaven, being punished for disobeying no doubt, the boys didn't know where Anna was and Bobby had been researching like crazy. The point was beyond Dean. The only thing that could keep them safe from the devil was heaven. Wow that sounded weird..

There was a soft rustle sound and Dean, Sam and Bobby looked up. Castiel was in the doorway of Bobby's dining/research room. His face was unreadable like always and he wasn't alone. There was a blond standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"Cas, it's about time."

"We have no time for small talk Dean Winchester"

The female's voice was soft but stern. Business like,

"Heaven's orders have been issued. A plan has been formed and we need you to be ready."

"Plan? What plan?" Sam finally spoke up from where he sat on the couch.

"With Hell's gates open angels have been ordered go into Hell to retrieve certain assets for the war" the blond spoke again.

"Assets? Like-"

"Like Hunters, skilled ones"

Sam, Bobby and Dean looked at each other.

"Who?"

Castiel and the blond looked at each other for a moment. Her brown eyes and his blue eyes locked for a solid second before flicking back to them.

"Dean, Sam…they're in heaven now."

"Oh…well better there than here"

"Castiel, what about Charlotte Tyler"

"Charlie?" Bobby finally entered the conversation.

Dean frowned. Charlie wasn't dead, even if she was how was she in hell? Sam and Dean knew her since they were kids, she would've never gotten herself into trouble like that.

"Lilith…" The blond sighed out the word and everyone frowned, except for the two angels.

"What do we need to do?"

"Find Charlotte, explain what she's missed and what's happening and what she's needed for. Simple enough"

Dean nodded. They could do that.

"Do we get to know you're name?" Dean looked up at the blond and helped himself to checking her out. Definitely a looker, too bad she was an angel. Perhaps if she ever left that body she was us-

"Sofiel"

With that both Castiel and Sofiel were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so Charlotte Tyler is a girl from an old fanfic I had, she was sort of a love interest for Dean (surprising? Not so much). Her half sister had a thing for Sam and Sam had a thing for her but they were both too shy to do anything about it.(This is back before Sam and Lilly went to college). Charlie and Dean met up while Sam was in college and things happen(you might find out later if it's wanted).**

**Um…oh Sofiel. So I've always wanted to write a fanfic with an angel friend for Castiel that was all 'Grrrr Mudmonkeys Rawr' or all… 'disobey blah blah' (sorry Anna. You were totally awesome but you annoyed me for some reason when you spoke to Cas and were sorta telling him what to do). But of course this isn't my first time using her cause I have another fanfic(that needs to be finished) with just the two of them.**

**So like always helpfully criticize if you want or just tell me what you'd like to see.**


	2. Dead End

"For angels they aren't being much help" Sam grumbled as he piled his and Dean's duffels into the trunk of the Impala.

"Yea well have they ever been? Except for the whole pulling me outta hell, they've done squat."

"They've been more of a pain if you ask me" Bobby put in while he sat on the hood of his own car.

"Agreed" both Sam and Dean chimed at once. Dean had been ordered to find Charlotte Tyler, an old childhood friend and hunter who had been raised by the angels. So far there had been no luck. When the girl didn't want to be found she couldn't be.

With the impala packed for the road the Winchester boys faced Bobby.

"If you two can't find her in two days head back here. This is where the meeting is gonna be held."

Bobby had contacted Ellen and a plan had already been set up. Bobby's junkyard was going to be headquarters. Of course Dean was happy to see Ellen again, but her being intimidating loomed in the back of his head. Then a surprising visit from not Castiel, but Sofiel, praised the idea and made it even more reassuring. But she also had delivered news. Since they had declared the Junkyard as headquarters they'd also need to gather as many willing hunters as possible. So Bobby was heading to the Roadhouse to pick up Ellen, grab the few hunters that were there and then lead them back. The boys on the other hand were going to the last place they could think of to find Charlie.

"Alright, We'll be seeing ya" Bobby patted them both on the shoulder as his way of goodbye. With Lucifer out no one was safe, but no chick flick moment was going to occur.

Bobby climbed into his car and sped off without another word and Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala.

"It should only take us a few hours to get to Chester(NE). If she's not at the Diner it'll take us no time to get back to Bobby's" Sam unfolded the map as Dean started the Impala and sped away from the Junkyard. Dean remained quiet for a few moments and concentrated on the road. He hadn't started up any music so Sam watched his brother.

"What? What're you staring at?" After 10 minutes Dean just couldn't stand the feeling of being stared at anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"hmm?"

"No music, you're quiet…and you're driving slow"

Dean checked his speed. He was going 65 in 60 mile area. How was he going slow when he was over the speed limit?

"you'd be going 75-80 right now"

"So what? Maybe I don't feel like speeding, or listening to music Maybe I have bigger things on my mind." Dean's face was calm and collected but his voice had raised higher then normal. In all honesty what was going through his head was enough to make him check out enough. Sam had killed Lilith because he had used his powers, continued to use his powers and drink demon blood. He had even chosen his now dead demon bitch over his brother. Plus the fact that Lucifer had risen. And let's not forget his childhood friend had gone to hell as well and now he was expected to kill the devil himself.

Sam piped down and turned his body to the window. His eyes closed a little and he dazed off. He wouldn't push Dean, if he wanted to think he could.

____________________________________________________________

The Impala rolled to a stop and Dean nudged his younger brother awake. It was dusk and there were no cars parked in front of the Diner. The lights were off also. It was eerie, the dinner had been built onto the owner's house so there was always at least one light on in the diner. Not only that but it was still early. They both climbed out of the Impala lowly and quietly. They tucked their guns into their belts and moved around the diner to the front door of the house.

Sam knocked on the door and after waiting for a couple minutes he picked the lock and walked in with Dean at his heals. It was scary and rare that no on was home. The house and diner belonged to Charlie's grandmother and she was always home.

Muffled footsteps shuffled in another room and Dean and Sam approached the doorway connecting the living room they had stepped into and the house's kitchen. With their guns raised they slowly crept into the other room and squinted their eyes to take in a figure digging through thing under the kitchen sink.

"Charlie?" Dean blurted out the name without another thought and his eyes were locked on the girl. She froze, her back still to them, still in kneeling position in front of the cabinet underneath the sink. Her posture straightened and her slightly wavy brunette hair cascaded down her back. Finally the girl turned to face them and the eyes that met Dean's weren't Charlie's.

"Dean?"

"Lilly?" Sam piped up, happiness clearly playing a part in the booming of his voice. Dean's disappointment was apparent and he watched Sam moved forward to meet Lilly with a hug.

"You seen Charlotte?"

"She died a year and a half ago. Can't say I have" the petite brunette's voice was muffled in Sam's embrace. Both Winchesters could detect the sadness in her voice even behind the cheery mask she tried to cover it with.

"Even if she was alive, she wouldn't be here…this is where Lilith got her…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is a long chapter… Sorta. Any who what did y'all think? I was inspired by another idea so I'm trying to tie it all in together so I apologize if it's a little helter skelter at the moment.**


End file.
